1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery products and more particularly to arrow tips.
2. Related Art
Many mechanical broadhead arrow tips have movable blades that can be stowed during flight and deploy upon impact. The blades are stowed in a retracted position during flight to provide aerodynamic stability to the arrow during flight. Upon impact the blades are deployed to an extended position that enlarges the cutting profile of the arrow tip.
One of the biggest challenges to mechanical broadhead arrow tips is retaining the blades in the retracted position during use. The blades must remain in the retracted position during storage, knock and flight in order to minimize storage space when quivered and to improve aerodynamics during flight. Unfortunately, it is sometimes difficult for an archer to tell when the blades are properly positioned in the retracted position which can result in premature deployment of the blades during flight. Such early deployment can result in an undesirable flight path of the arrow.
Additionally, upon impact, the blades must overcome the retention mechanism that holds the blades in the retracted position in order to open the blades to the deployed position so as to increase the cutting size of the arrowhead. Regrettably, many known blade retention mechanisms often fail to release the blades to the deployed position upon impact of the arrowhead.